Vocal Five
by Must Be Nice
Summary: DROPPED.
1. Chapter 1

"**WHAT**?" screamed Miku. She was almost 15 and she enjoyed life. Well, up until this very moment.

"I'm sorry Miku-chan!" apologized her parents.

"I'M **_NOT_** GOING!" rebelled Miku. There was NO way she was going, no way in hell.

Miku's parents ushered her into the limo.

"Bye Miku-chan! We'll see you as soon as we can!"

So here she was, going to Tokyo. Her parents had decided to go work over seas in America for a few years so she had to go to "prestigious" school. This, is what happens when you're the heiress to the riches and only multi-trillion dollar company.

Miku sat back in her some-what-comfy seat and proceeded to learn about her new school. Oh the joy.

"Well, Vocalistic Academy," she though "Here I come."

After passing through a **GINORMOUS** security gate and a very large crowd of girls, Miku had arrived at a gigantic, three story, 50 acre dorm. It was modern, automatic, safe, and cool, except for the fact that would be the only female living there. The neighboring dorm was the boys' dorm that was the exact replica of the girls'dorm. Only five boys lived there but Miku wanted nothing to do with them.

Miku headed inside and inspected the rooms. All the rooms that were too girly or frilly, she ordered changed immediately. Once she settled on a room to stay in, she drifited off to sleep.

~Auditorium~

The V5, or The Vocal Five, were setting up for the monthly orientation. The group consisted of the school's most handsome and richest boys. There was Len Kagamine, the princely type, who was "_King_" as he liked to call it, of the Vocal's, Gakupo was the artsy type and in the "_Queen_" position (which he greatly objected to) because if he put his mind to it, he could look, act and talk like a girl. Piko was the brainy type, and was placed in the "_Ace_" position. Mikuo, Miku's brother, was the sporty type, and was in the "_Jack_" position. And, well, as for Rei, he was only there due to the fact he was the chairman's son.

All 9769 students of Vocalistic Academy filed into the spacious Auditorium, filing through the back to the front. There was one chair left in the front, which was empty. The principal had reserved for a special person.

The V5 were desperately trying to calm all the girls down, when, the Auditorium doors slammed open. The entire student body quickly shut up and looked in the direction. Miku walked in coolly. Miku's teal hair was tied up with her regular red ties and in twin tails. She wore the usual Vocalistic uniform, which was a black sailor shirt with a red tie and a red pleated skirt that was eight inches above her knee, but had a cool rebel twist to it. She had a red wrist band on her upper right arm, a red belt, black leggings, and black converses. Miku gracefully walked to her seat and sat down, legs crosses, arms folded. She looked at the V5 with a bored expression. The entire student body started talking again, louder, if even possible.

A small amused expression crawled on Miku's face as she watched the V5 try to settle down their fellow classmates, failing to the extreme. Everytime the boys started speaking, their fan-girls would start squealing, shouting out an 'I LOVE YOU' from time to time. After about five minutes, she got up and and jumped on stage. She landed without a sound, Miku gently shoved Len away from the microphone.

"Hey people! You're givin' me a god damned headache! Shut the hell up, and sit down!"  
The entire student body shut up and sat down instantly.

Miku haned the mic over to Len, jumped off stage, and returned to her seat.

The rest of the orientation went by quickly and without problems, but the question on everyone's mind was,  
"Who was that girl?"

"Class! Settle down. I have an announcement to make!"  
commanded Meiko-sensei. All the students rushed to their seats, the V5 were in the middle of the classroom, surrounded by their blubbering fan-girls.

"Now class, we have a new student, Hastune-san, please enter and introduce yourself,"  
said Meiko-sensei.

Miku walked in gracefully with the same indifferent look. Everyone was surprised that the cool Auditorium girl was in their class, especially the V5. The girls looked with jealousy and envy, while the boys looked at her, drooling. She wasn't affected by any of it. Insted, she just looked at them and yawned.

"Isn't that the girl from the Auditorium?"

"Yeah! She's really cute up close."

"She looks really cool."

"She looks rich."

"What company do you think they own?"

"Hatsune Inc of course!"

"Wow, she's cute and rich."

"I hope she doesn't like any of the V5 members."

She had heard it all before, but it surprised her that only the guys were making the comments. Usually the girls glared daggers and talked crap about her. She turned to look at all the females and noticed that they were all huddled around a group of boys, trying to grab their attention. She raised one of her eyebrows slightly.

_'Those were those useless Voc-something people for the Auditorium_,' She thought.  
_'Well, at least those fan-girls aren't going to hurass me, since their so preoccupied_,' She scoffed.  
_'Less trouble for me.'_ Meiko-sensei cleared her throat to silance the class.

"Miku Hatsune, and yes, this IS my natural hair color," Miku replied simply. Meiko pointed to a seat next to the Vocal's. Instead, Miku walked to the seat farthest away from them. "I want this one."

"But that seat is held by Rinto-san."

Miku walked up to the boy and asked in a soft, sweet voice, that only Rinto could hear, "May I have this seat?" The boy's face turned a dark tomato red and he nodded, quickly gathering his stuff to switch spots. Miku smiled slightly and threw her school bag on the chair. She sat on the top of the desk and smirked at the rest of the class.

"Not anymore, Sensei."

~Author's Note~

Woo! A story i'm actually proud of.

Okay, about Rei, orignally I planned to put Rinto as the chairman's son, but since my _Awesome_ sister, Vic, love Rei so much, I put him in. Woot.

If you find any grammar mistakes please don't hesitate to tell me! Flames welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikuo's POV

So baby sister's finally arrived, this is going to be interesting.

Rei's POV

Tch, looks like another fan-girl trying to get our attention. Another one of those _'if you don't go to them, they'll come to me'_ tactics. Just wait, she'll be all over us by the end of the day. Kinda hot though. Might make her my next target.

Piko's POV

That girl looks like an average, wanna-be rebel. Except for the teal hair. Security should really make sure she follows the dress code. That hair is most definitely NOT natural, it defies the natural order of human characteristics.

Gakupo's POV

I wonder what type of girl she is. She seems... different. Quite cute actually. I really hope she doesn't cause trouble for us though, even if she did help us out yesterday. She seems like a very type of girl to stand out.

Len's POV

Hatsune Miku... Miku-chan? It can't be her... Can it? Same teal hair, same personality. It is her, isn't it?

No POV

Miku slipped into her chair and look at her schedule. From what she had heard, it was A day. Her schedule:

A Day

Debate Club

Math

Socail Studies

Science

English

Lunch

Martial Arts

P.E

Dance, Art, Drama, and Music

Miku sighed. And normal people thought that rich people had it easy. Thank god it was friday.

**_Debate Club_**

"Today's topic is whether or not donuts have to have holes in them to be considered donuts," stated Dell-sensei

"Would anyone like to go?" asked Dell-sensei, nodding to Gakupo to go first into the podium. Gakupo was always the debate oppenet. He was the undefeated chapion. He wouldn't be surprised if no one wanted to answer, after all, Gakupo could beat anyone, even him.  
"Anyone?" He asked again.

Miku's hand went up lazily. Everyone shot her a worried glace. Miku would be humiliated of she tried to go against him.

"For or against?" Dell asked Gakupo.

"For." Gakupo said confidently.

"Okay, start."

"Do donuts have to have holes in order to be considered donuts, I think they do. Why? Because if they didn't they'd be like bread and is bread considered a donut? I think not! If there wasn't a hole, how would we know if it was a donut? It would've just been a circular piece of dough. As a matter of fact, that is the only way man can tell that a donut is a donut. If a donut isn't a donut to people, then it is not a donut, correct?"

"Oh? But just like a cupcake, does it have to have frosting to be a cupcake? No. it doesn't because if it did, it'd be considered a MUFFIN, which it ISN'T. And do bread and donuts contain the EXACT same ingredients? No, they do not. We've all seen donuts in the store, there are some that are closed in the middle to hold choclate or jelly. Also, if we were to get a circular pieve of bread and poke a hole through it, would you consider it a donut? Hell, it could even be a bagel. A donut is a donut because of its taste, not its looks. What;s the definition of a donut?" Some random fan-girl handed Gakupo a dictionary.

"A donut is usually a pastry with a hole in the middle that can contain substances like cream or filling in the center."

"Can you repeat that?"

"A donut is usually a -"

"You see, usually. What does usually usually mean?"

"Usually usually means usually usually."

"Usually means most of time time, which means that most of the time , donuts have holes in them but sometimes they don't. You said it, not me, so you cannot deny stating the definition. I rest my case."

The class gaped. Gakupo had _lost_.

**_Math class_**

"Okay, first subject is Math with Jinno." The class groaned. And old scary looking man, with a frog handing limply off his shoulder, walked in, banging a ruler on his hand. He had a frown plastered on his face.

"Pop quiz!" shouted Jinno. The class flinched. It wasn't really a pop quiz since they had these kind of quizzes every day. They were always about 50 questions with a 30 minute time limit on stuff they had read the day before, and sometimes the chapter ahead.

After they finsihed the test, they were required to read and complete the pages on the board while "Military sergeant" graded the quizzes. If you missed more than five, had to retake the test over and over until you got them all right.

Jinno-sensei was that mean. He said it was to make sure they learned it. Not even the most gullible person in the class, Kaito-san, believed it. Only Piko passed the test the first time around, but occasionally, he had to retake the tests too. He always passed the second time around and tutored the rest of the V5 members if they still didn't understand it. He was the brains of the class and **NO ONE** had or would ever beat him on any mental work, ever.

Jinno passed out the quizzes. Miku finished first with a record of five minutes and forty seven seconds, triple checking and finishing her homework with a record of two minutes and fourteen seconds. She laid her chin to rest on a hand and proceeses to look at the kids playing outside of the window, seventeen storys down. Piko looked at here. Had she already given up? He counld'nt blame her; after all, the tests were a bit advanced for children their age. Piko turned in his work and proceeded to work on his homework.

_**End of class**_

Jinno-sensei stood up and passed back the papers. Then he announced who would be staying and who wouldn't, the normal routine.

"The only people who passed this quiz were Piko and Miku."

The class gawked at Miku. They were even more dumbfounded when they learned Miku hadn't missed a single problem while Piko had missed four.

The same thing happened in everyother academic class. Piko would be smart but Miku would be smarter. It didn't even look as if she was trying hard at all. Poor Piko sat at his desk, running his hand through his hair and sighing, the girls around him pushing eachother and try to comfort him. Too bad the boy was too deep in thought about the new girl to realize what was happening around him.

Gakupo banged his head against the table. "I lost. **_TO A GIRL_**! A new one too! She was cute and all and she but.. **UGH**! She ruined my perfect image!"

"I feel... like I've overlooked some matters about that new student as well." said Piko rubbing his temples. He had gone over every possiblity of how she could have beaten him and the only one that seemed logical was that she had taken the classes already and failed purposely, to get an easy grade. But then, even that wasn't as logical of and explanation because he had checked her records. _She had never failed_.

"Haha. I bet you guys do. You guys were beat by the SAME girl. I bet she's good at acedemics and all that but that's it. She can't beat Mikuo and Len at their things and she absolutely can't beat me." Said Rei.

"Then there's THAT class that we're al good in."

"I'm sure she can't. We have YOUR special class next. Can't wait to see how she does." Said Mikuo, but of course he already knew.

"Just watch her cower in fear."

"I wouln't underestimate her Rei," Piko warned.

"Underestimate her? Have you actually ever **SEEN** a girl fight? I'm not talking about entire scratch-bite routine either. I mean **ACTUAL** fighting."  
The boys shook their heads. Rei smirked and proceeded to Jinno's class, the rest of the group members trailing after him. They all had to retake their tests. Damn frog-obsessed bastard.

_**Authors** Note_

Yay, two updates in one day. Boy, do I have a lot of free time...

And don't worry, the romance will be coming soon enough, just please be patent.

If you find any grammar mistake please don't hesitate to tell me! Flames welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Martial Arts Class

The girls and boys went to go dess out into their uniforms. Miku, being the new student, did not have one yet so she just stood against the wall observing her surroundings. The V5 walked out in their uniforms, the robes slightly opened showing their chests. They looked at Miku, but it seemed either she didn't care or just didn't notice. The second option seemed quite impossible considering the loud "screeches"(in Miku's terms) vibrating off the crowd of females, but hey, this girl was different.

The coach blew the whistle and all the remaining students in the dressing rooms rushed out and stood in even rows of twenty. Miku just stood in the same position, leaning against the wall with her arms folded across her chest.

The coach noticed and walked toward her.  
"You, why aren't you in line?"

"I'm new sensei." The teacher scoffed at her reply. His first impression of her, a weak, disrespectful student. Then, his frown turned into a smirk. Only one way to take care of a student of her kind.

"Then we're going to test your raking right here, right now." The class gasped. Miku was going to be humiliated. This teacher was just as mean as Jinno. If he disliked a student, he'd show them no mercy, and he pretty much hated the entire student body. The only students he did like were his favorites, which were the V5, mainly Rei. Rei had the fifth highest belt possible while his friends the sixth highes. Getting the third, second, or first highest was impossible for any normal fourteen to fifthy year old. But as for the teacher, he had the fourth. The first three belts were usually given to the top professionals of the professionals, and even they were really old and had years worth of experience.

"Stand over there." The teacher commanded, pointing to the other end of the gym. Miku walked slowly and calmly, ignoring the many eyes watching her every move.

"Rei, you fight her." Rei walked up and took his stance.

She stood there and gawked at her "sensei". Did he really expect for that black-haired wussy to beat her?

"You sure sensei?" The teacher rolled his eyes.

"Yes, unless you want someone easier."  
This time, Miku rolled his eyes.

"I'm just want to warn you that maybe you shouldn't give me this kid to fight. I can do some serious damage and I don't want to hurt your "_prized pupil_"." Did that girl really think she could beat his _prized pupil_? Worthless threats.

"_Yes_. Now start."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Rei charged at her, moving gracefully, like a cat, circling around her, disappearing from one place to another. Miku stood there with her eyes on her fingernails. Rei took the opportunity to attack with a kick, but missed. Miku had disappeared. She jumped and landed behind him, quickly jumping again, this time with her legs wrapped around Rei's upper torso(Earning a bright red blush, which Miku chose to ignore.), she flipped backwards, throwing him aross the room with lighting speed. She landed on the ground, making absolutely no sound, her hands one her mouth, yawning. Rei got back up and wiped some blood off his mouth. She was good. He shouldn't have underestimated her.

Miku ran to a corner of the room, jumping off one wall and ricocheting off the other, ending up on one of the beams holding up the roof. The beams were about fiffty feet off the ground and yet, she was standing on the four inch poles like were the ground below her. She quickly changed her position. Miku sat on the pole taking out her iPod. She wondered what the cat-like boy would do. Rei took a few minutes to get up to the beams but unlike Miku, he used the stairs. When he finally got there, he was dreanched with his own sweat. Miku gazed at him with amused eyes. She quickly rolled backwards and ended up on her feet, her back towards him. Rei charged at her, being extremly carful not to fall off the thin but sturdy shafts. He jumped up high and landed on the beam behind her. She didn't even bother turning around. Just as he kicked, she ducked and slid directly below him, landing a blow at his legs. Rei could feel his body tumbling toward the ground, even as he tried to snach a beam. He could see his life flash before his eyes. Just before he was about to hit the ground, he felt his body slow down. The teal-haired girl had caught him just in time, Rei slowly felt his cheeks heat into a deep shade of red. Just as soon as he caught him, she dropped him with a thud.

_She had beaten Rei_. The teacher looked impressed.

"I win." She said and with that, laid on the bench and closed her eyes. Sensei got up with a grim face, he jumped silently. Nobody made a peep. He aimed to kick Miku in her chest, her eyes shot opened and she sighed. She grabbed his leg, flipped him over, turned him around and grabbed his arms, pressing him against the bench.

"Don't even try sensei, I'm so much better than you and you know it. Ever heard the name _Miku Hatsune_?" she whispered harshly at him. She let go of his arm, a cold expression on her face. He had taken a petty shot at her and that pissed him off to no end. To her, it was exactly like cheating. The teacher stared at her with frightened eyes and her expression changed to a smirk. She sat on the bench in a lazy position.

"Time to start class. Warm ups people!" commanded Miku. The V5 stared at her bewildered. She wasn't just good, she was a whole new level.

P.E

All the freshmeat- er.. men, students dressed in their P.E uniforms which consisted of dark blue shorts and white shirt, and headed towards the starting line. Everyone was going to have to run around the five mile track, then they could go do whatever they wanted. It happened at least once every week. The P.E teacher, Asuma, told them it was to help them gain stamina, but the kids were absolutely sure that he just made them do it so he wouldn't actually have to teach class. Like the martial arts teacher, the Vocal's were his favorite students. They were permantly stuck in first through fifth places, Mikuo was always first. Miku smirked, it was going to be fun beating her twin brother at his own game.

Asuma blew his whistle once, causing the students to flinch. It was one loud whistle. The first whistle always signaled the coming of the official whistle.

"Ready, set, go!" Everyone started sprinting, Mikuo took off at a fast pace grinning. He loved to run, and beat his somewhat stubborn and **_adorable_** baby sister. Er.. wait, did he just say that? ...Pfft! Of course he didn't.  
He ran for about two minutes when he saw a flash of an-oh-so-similar teal hair. He turned to his right and saw Miku. Mikuo grinned and ran a bit faster. Miku caught up quickly. Mikuo's grin increased in size. It was nice to have a little competition but he didn't want to lose to his baby sister. Mikuo started sprinting even faster, catching up with Mikuo rapidly but sweating up a storm. Miku caught up to him right away, running even faster. Every time Mikuo would catch up, Miku would always run a bit faster. Miku reached the finish line first, Mikuo following a few seconds behind. She had beaten him with four minutes and thirty nine seconds. He had followed with four minutes and fourty five seconds.

"Miku!" Asuma called. "You beat the school record, good job!"

Mikuo gaped. Miku saw his face and giggled a bit. She noticed a soccer ball on the ground. She grabbed it and looked at Mikuo.

"Wanna play, big bro?" Mikuo grinned,

"I won't go easy on you like I did with track, but sure thing, little sis."

Miku smirked and motioned for him to follow her to the soccer field.

_'This could be fun_,' Mikuo thought.

Mikuo and Miku played one on one, a thirty minute time limit. Mikuo started the game, running past her with the ball. Miku caught up quickly, sild, knocked the ball from under his feet and headed toward her goal. Mikuo copied her act, the entire process going on for a large majority of the game. By the time the rest of the runners had come to watch, the score was still 0 to 0. Time was almost up and Mikuo had the ball. He was almost to the goal when Miku stole the ball and kicked it up. She jumped, flipped, and kicked the ball right across the field to her goal, making the score 1 to 0.

Time was up. The ball had gone in and Miku had won. Miku walked away from the field but not before saying, "Too Bad, big bro."

* * *

~Authors Note~

Yaaaaay. Update! As for UnsubUnicorn, I put more Mikuo and Miku bonding in this chapter. Thanks so much for your feed-back!

And don't worry- Len's comming soon, as well as that romace I promised.

(THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS, I'm touched.)

If you find grammar mistakes please don't hesitate to tell me. Flames welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Dance, Art, Drama, and Music Class.

"We will be having auditions for a peformance today. Everyone in the school must audition and participate. The people who do not get a part will get to help with scenery, props, and costumes." announced the three teachers. "There will be a Japanese styled dance, a hip hop dnce, as well as jazz, and a ballet will come across as a sort of musical. You will be teasted for dancing skills as well as musical skills. Performing actors will be announced tomorrow. Do not take this audition lightly. After all, you will be performing in front of all your peers and don't forget, your grade hangs on the line here. If you refuse the roll given to you, then your grade will drop immensely."

Music

All the students grabbed an instrument and proceeded to play their pieces. Everyone could play an instrument, after all, they were well-bred people of high society, and in society, you had to be able to play _some_ type of music. Some people were good, some were horrible but to the teachers, every song missed something. _Well_, everyone but the Vocal's.

Piko, who was on the drums, and Mikuo who was on guitar and mic did a duet. They played _Tonight_ by _BigBang_. It made everyone jump up and down, bobbing their heads along with the lyrics. They ended with a huge slam, just like a rock concert, teenagers screaming everywhere.

Gakupo, played the flute. He played_ The __Good Morning Song_. It made everyone feel awake, refreshed, calm, like feeling the feeling you get when you watch the sun come up over the ocean, just in music. The girls sighed dreamily as he played and almost started an uproar once he finished and did his famous, sparkly smile.

It was Len's turn. He sat on the piano and played _Kiss the Rain by Yiruma_. Everyone stopped and listened to his playing. His fingers flew across the keys, not missing a beat, the music graceful and calm. The music caught Miku's attention. She closed her eyes and listened to it, realizing she knew the song. She had learned to play it a few years before. She fingered the keys on her piano while watching Len. It reminded her of spring in the countryside and of her first love. Her eyes burst open and her heart rate picked up.  
Everyone remained silent after he played, and then there was a thunderous applause. Len smiled, winked (sending the fan-girls into a rage) and bowed.

Rei was next. As he walked up stage, there was absolute silance. He placed his violin in position and commeneced. The song was _Daughter of Evil _by his favorite band. Miku's eyes widened, she knew this song by heart. Miku walked to the piano and started playing along. The duet was beautiful, calm, and graceful. The song forced people to listen and enjoy. It was full of feeling, enchanting all that listened. Miku's fingers flew across the keys just as gracefully as Len's had but with more a feminine twist. The song ended beautifully. Again, there was silance, ending with a thunderous applause.

"Bravo!" said the three teachers.  
"Bravo!" They knew all the boys were equally good and it helped the teacher's narrow down the boy's position for the play. They would have to watch out for the girl though, she had a certain spark and if it were tamed right, could become a **_great fire_**.

Dance

The students filled into the Auditorium, the girls prepared on one side of the stage while the boys prepared on the other. Ten people, at the same time, in front of all their peers, were to improvise a dance to a short song selection, listening to it only once. The best boy and girl dancers would become _Romeo_ _and Juliet_, the main characters in the revised Japanese version of _Shakespeare's_ play.

Girl's Dressing Room

The girls filed into the dressing room, quickly closing the door and stripping.

"So...who do you think is going to get the part of _Romeo_?"

"Len of course! I'm sure of it! He **_IS_** the best dancer in class. Plus, his family **OWNS** _Julliard_," said one girl.

"The other Vocal members have skills, but Lenny-kun is definitely the greatest dancer of them all," praised another female,

"Definitly, hip-hop, traditional, he can do it all!"

"Yeah, but I wonder who the girl will be..."

"Every year they have to get a professional dancer from _Julliard_, or so I heard from the seniors."

A haughtly looking girl stepped up in what seemed like a very... obscure outfit that consisted of purple leg warms, a brown leotard with a neon pink tutu, rainbow colored bangles, and a giant sombrero. She cackled loudly,  
"Of course, they were waiting for moi, Neru!" Her five cronies stood on either with the hand closest to her out and the opposite hand pointing up. Neru laughed haughtily. The other girl either backed away cautiously or sweat dropped.

Neru's cackle was intertupted by a girl named Teto. "We have to try our best to be Juliet so we can get a kiss from Len-sama~." The girls sighed dreamily, drowning in their individual fantasies.

Miku sighed. She didn't give a damn about who got what part and who didn't. She just wanted for the day to be over and done with so she could go home and relax. The unpacking had taken so much energy out of her, not to mention martial arts and P.E. She put on her kimono and observed the other performances from sidelines.

Boy's Dressing Room

"We **_ALL_** know Len gonna be the the _Romeo_ guy, but the big question is, who'll be _Juliet_?"

"That cool chick from the Auditorium."

"Yeah! That Miku girl, she's really sexy, did you see how her clothes clung on after that soccer match with Mikuo? You should have seen how big her breats were. She has good curves too." responded another.

"I bet she'll be _Juliet _too. I mean, she beat the other V5 members at their things, bet she can beat them at dancing too."

"She's like the perfect girl no matter what angle you see her in."

The V5 were trying to ignore all the 'being defeated' comments. They didn't like to admit defeat. But, they were curious. She couldn't be good at everything, could she?

~Authors Note~

Two updates in one day! I'm on a role! Woot.

Thank you everyone for your lovely support!

If you find any grammar mistakes please don't hesitate to tell me! Flames welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

~Authors Note~ So, my friends like to write on me* is that weird? Or am I just special?  
I'm going to ask you guys questions from now on. ;D

Oh and i'm **_REALLY_** sorry for not updating yesterday, forgive me.

(P.s don't miss the note at the end of the chapter.)

Auditions

Miku and Len were the last two people in the room. They had watched all their peers perform. Some where good, some were bad, and some just didn't seem to fit the category of dancing.

Len wore a yellow-orange kimono, with bright orange dragon climbing up around his shoulders. He held a fan made of light orange with a light blue kanji that said 'dance'. Miku wore a teal kimono with a design of intricate, black, Sakura blossoms climbing up it with a black fan with teal Sakura blossoms. Her hair was tied up high with chop sticks holding it up. They walked up on stage and the people in the Auditorium squealed, the girls at Len's handsomeness, and Miku's sexiness. After a few minutes of coaxing from the teachers, the students settled down. The song _Hana Tegami _(Flower Letter) was turned on and they listened to it with their eye's closed, just getting the feel and rythm of the song. After about one minute, the song was stopped and they went into a position.

The music started a second time and as graceful as the wind, they danced. Unknowingly, they danced the same style, complimenting each other. When one went to one side, the other surged to the other side. It was like they were echoing the others movements. They flowed gracefully in and out, their fans dancing in the air, the dips were poised like a princess's would. The movements were precise but held a sort of wild charm to it. It was improvised, but to everyone else, it looked like they had practiced it for a lifetime. When the song got wilder, their steps got faster. They twirled as fast as gazelles but the duo's movements were as strong as lions. They were like professionals, no, better than professionals. If people thought they had seen fantastic, then they haven't actually seen it till they watched Len and Miku. Even people who thought traditional dancing was boring and stupid wanted to watch more. The dance enchanted everyone in the room, especially the teachers. The rawness of the performance left them so awestruck. Even after the four minute song, as well as the two dancers audition ended, no one dare moved. It took everyone awhile to snap out of their daydreams, but immediately after, there was a thunderous applause that could be heard throughout Vocalistic Academy.

That has to be Miku-chan... no doubt about it. Len sighed, just how was he going to confront her?

"The courties will be played by Kagane Rei, Hatsune Mikuo, Piko Utatane, and Kamui Gakupo." Their fans cheered.

"_Juliet's_ sister will be played by Neru."(N/A: Can anyone tell me what Neru's last name is?) Neru's five cronies cheered, banners in the air.

"_Romeo _ will be played by Kagamine Len, and _Juliet_," There was a pause and the entire Auditorium held their breaths. "will be played by ... Miku Hatsune," announced the teachers. Neru wailed loudly but was soon drowned out by the applause.

"We will have practices starting Monday, during class and after school ends so be ready," announced the teachers. "Class dismissed."

Everyone exited the Auditorium quickly, the V5 headed back to their doorms, passing out on their large, black couch, located in their favorite room, the game room.

There was silance. Rei squirmed in his seat. He wasn't good at handling silances so he started the conversation.  
"That Miku girl. She's pretty intersting."

"What makes you say that?" replied Gakupo sarcastically.

"She beat-"

"Everyone of us! I get it, she's an awesome, magical fairy princess! But she's my sister, can we _please_ not talk about this right now!" Mikuo shouted, banging his head on the coffee table. Again.

Piko ignored Mikuo, "I find it highly improbable, but," he sighed, "it happened."

"Who would've thought that we all would've met our demise, by that girl, the same one at that." asked Rei.

"Wow. Demise? Rei knows a big word," Mikuo teased.

Rei whacked Mikuo's arm.  
"Shut up!" Mikuo and Rei went at each other, but their fuses wen't out quickly. There was that silance again.

This time, Gakupo interrupted, an idea in mind. "Guys."

"What?" they all responded.

"Let's make a bet." all the boys smirked.

"Do tell." Piko said with a raised eye brow.

"Who that Miku girl falls for first." Mikuo jumped.

"And if we do get her to fall for us, what does the winner get?" asked Rei. He was all about the benifits.

"You get to be "_King_" for the rest of the year."

"And the losers?" Len liked to be careful. They maybe be his friends but they would become god-damn dictators if given the opportunity.

"The winner gets to choose the punishment. No rules."

"H-h-hey! Wait! This is my baby sister we're talking about! That's nasty!" Mikuo's face was _in raged_ with the color red.

"Oh shut up, its obvious you have a thing for your sister, and as disturbing as it may be, we**_ all know_** you think twincest is hot."

Mikuo's blush increased. "N-n-n-no! I don't!"

Rei smirked.

Mikuo sighed, blushing no less, "Fine. Count me in."

~Authors note, again.~

Woot. Update! :D

Theres that romance comming into play, just like I promised.  
As for Mikuo's character, he's kinda giving me a hard time, I'm not sure if I should switch him with Kaito or not. Would you guys let me know what you think?

Vic-chan: First of all, thank you for your review! I'm so happy you decided to read this! And as for the Miku/Juliet thing, I'm sorry to say, that is not how it is. I decide the final word.

(P.p.s So sorry for short chapter, and I do not own _Hana Tegami)_

If you find any grammar mistakes please don't hesitate to tell me. Flames welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday

"Wanna go to the amusement park guys?" asked Rei. All of them accepted of the idea, except Len.

"I have something I need to do,"  
Len separated from the group and went into his room, walking into his closet. He quickly put on the girls uniform, which he had swiped from a random female dorm. It was time to put his plan in action.

Len closed the closet door, in the Vocalistic Academy's girls uniform and his hair pulled out of his ponytail with cute side-clips. He gave a few warm ups and his voice changed from masculine tone to sweet feminine one. He had chaged to a she, his new alias, Rin.

Len walked over to the girls' dorm and knocked on the door. The entrance flew open and Miku's eyes widened.

"R-Rin-chan?" Miku sputtered. It couldn't be... could it?

"Miku-chan! You still remember me!" said 'Rin' smiling. Miku's mouth turned into a smile and glomped her, making 'her' fall on the floor.

Len nearly had an erection, his first love and childhood friend was practically straddling him. Miku let go sooner than he wanted, she dragged him into her room. Typical Miku-chan. Always rushing. Len looked around, the walls were a light shade of green with black polka dots.

They sat on her couch. They were close, like _really_ close and his heart was beating fast. He couldn't blame her for it. He may be dressed up liked a girl, but he still felt like a guy, and any guy would've noticed what she was wearing: a black spaghetti strap shirt with booty shorts made of a kind of towel texture. Her hair was all messed up but she was still cute anyway.

Miku was smiling widely, her eyes sparkling. He started into them until she started waving her hand in front of his face.  
"Rin! You've spaced out again!"

Len apologized. "I asked you when you came here and what you've been up to."

"Well, I come here once in a while but I don't stay long because you know, mom and dad and the expansion of the dancing theory."

They spent several hours catching up and talking about nothing in particular. There were two questions Len wanted to ask particularly, so he did.

"Miku-chan, what do you think of they V5?" Miku's face changed into a frown.

"I find them way to self-absorbed for their own good. I mean just because they're good looking and rich, they think they have the right to everything and anything. It annoys me to hell."

"You said good looking." Len smirked. She blushed a bit.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So why'd you help them in the Auditorium?" she gave Len a questioning look. "I heard it when I was on my way here."

"Because they were all giving me a headache. It was fun watching them struggle at first though." Len 'giggled'.

"Which of them do you like the most? You know, besides Mikuo, because he's your brother." Len asked innocently as he could manage while inside, he was dying* to know. All of the sudden, Miku started laughing. Len couldn't help but smile back. He, well, Rin was one of the only she smiled to...since, well, **_THAT_** incident.

"Rin! When did you become that interested in guys and who I like?"

'_Crap_.' Len thought, I couldn't tell her that I still liked her after so many years, so I made up an excuse.

"We just have so much to catch up on after all, I am your best friend. Plus, you're a full fledged woman now."

"Yeah. You got a point there. Ugh! I missed you so much!" and she pounced on me again.

"I missed you too, but don't try changing subjects Miku-chan."

"Darn. You know me too well Rin-chan, I'm not too sure which one I like most. Which one do you like best Rin?"

"I like Len-kun the best." I just had to make her like me. After all, my dignity was at stake.

"Oh really? Well, now that I think about it, Len and Rin-chan look excatly the same. You guys could be like twins! But since your not related, I'll cheer you guys on. You'd look great together so, good luck!" Damn. I didn't think she'd take it that way.

"No! I don't like him! He's is my twi-"

_~Authors note~_

Uppppdaaaaattteeee! Yay~ But, short chapter Dx.

So, I actually caught a cold, so I won't be updating as often. I'm so sorry! But I have 104.7 fever.

If you find any grammar mistake please don't hesitate to tell me! Flames welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

"No! I don't like him! He's my twi-"

"You don't have to hide it Rin-chan! I know you too well! I'll help you snag him!" Miku said with a wink. She continued, "How about at the Valentine's Dance a few weeks from now? You should ask to go with you! But then again...he's so popular... you should just ask him ahead of time! Wait. Rin, what are you going to wear?"

I had no idea, so I just described a dress I saw Rin wear once.

"Cute! Expected of Rin, can you help me pick out an outfit? I have so many dresses but I don't know which one I should wear to the dance..."

"Miku-chan... You do know it's for couples, right?"

"Of course!" I was horrified with her answer, she had already had someone to go with?

"You have a date?"

Miku giggled, "Of course not! The school just wants me to sing at the first dance.  
I sighed with relief. My mood was lightened.

"Thank you!" Rin said, handing the waiter the menu. I noticed the waiter had blushed. I giggled.

"He was checking you out!"

"No way!" she responded.

"He was, you saw the blush on his cheeks!" I pointed out smiling.

"Maybe, but he's not my type," she said smiling back at me. I remembered her little crush.

"Oh yeah, your type is _Le-nn-y-kun~_!" I stressed out each syllable. Rin blushed.

"For the last time Miku-chan, I don't like Len!"

"Sure ou don't," I said arcastically.

"Len's last name is Kagamine*." Complete silance.

My eyes widened.

"_**EEEEEEH**_?" Miku yelled. I couldn't help but laugh, or in my alias, giggle.

"We're twins." It was the first thing that came into my mind. What a mess I've gotten myself into.

"_I'VE KNOWN YOU FOR HOW MANY YEARS? AND YOU TELL ME THIS NOW?"_ Miku exploded, standing up. Lots of heads turned. I yanked her back to her seat.

"We're in the middle of a restaurant and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"I'm still peeved that you didn't tell me earlier. I mean, I'm your best friend!"

"Well, I just wanted an honest opinion of him." That part was true.

"Okay, but I just want to know, do have any **_OTHER_** secret sibling I don't know about?" I laughed.

"Nope. He's the only one." She raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?"

"Positive." She grinned.

"You absolutely sure?"

"Are you saying that I might have some oh-so-secret twin that happens to go to this school that I don't know about?"

"No, no, of course not. It just happened to slip your mind about Len. _Your brother. Your twin_." I groaned.

"Just let it go Miku!"

"I will never surrender!" We both laughed. I suddenly had an idea.

"I'm supposed to be my brother's date for the Valentine's Dance but I have something to do that day, so can you take my place?" I asked.

"Your brother has enough admirers. I don't need him to think I'm one of those stalker girs who use their sisters to date them. No way in hell." _Damn it_. This was gonna take a lot more convincing than I thought it would.

"Please!" I begged, giving her my puppy dog eyes.

"No way, he can get one of his _many_ stalk..er.. followers to do it. He may be your twin brother but it doesn't mean I like him."

"Why?" I whined. This is way beneath me but I had to take desperate measures.(A/N: Like dressing up as a girl isn't desperate enough.) I really wanted to go with her, even thought I was deceiving her. Man, Rin is going to _murder_ me for this.

"Because... of **_that_** incident. You know that Rin. You know I can't go out with another guy again," she whispered. I remembered what had happened.

_At 13 years old, Miku was **raped**_.

~Authors Note~

Ah, Yay. Chapter Update.

Can you believe we're already at chapter seven? **_AND I HAVE FREAKING 40 REVIEWS! I'M SO HAPPPPPPYYYYY!_**

I could run a mile. But I'm not going to, because I hate running. :D

I'm better! No more fever! YAAAAAAAAAY.

This is a _Lazy-ass chapter._ Because I'm a _Lazy-ass._

_If you find any grammar mistakes please tell me! Flames welcome._


	8. Chapter 8

"_Tell it like it never was, so maybe we can see it like it is_."

I'll just leave that there, to blow your minds for a little bit...

I frowned remembering that memory. Every time I heard his name, my blood boiled and I wanted to kill something, but I always restrained myself... for Miku-chan, and her only.

'I know, my brother isn't like that. He's very nice if you get to know him. I live with him remember? I know **_EVERYTHING_** about him."

"I-I just can't, Rin. I just can't. The memory is still very clear to me and-"

"Fine, just one dance. I promise he won't do anything to you. Besides, he's my twin brother. I know him! He's not like the other Vocal's. I promise."

"Ri-"

"Not even for me Miku-chan?" I asked, giving her the pouting lip, full on power. She remained silant, staring at her food that had just arrived.

"R-rin."

"Pwetty pwease Miku-chan?"

"I-I'll do one dance. That's it. I just can't do more than that. I still can't trust guys right now." I clasped her hands, fighting the the heat rising to my cheeks, too close Len, too close. I was so happy, even if it was only one dance, it was enough for me.

"Thank you so much Miku! You don't know how much this means to hi- me!... Besides, you have to work with him him for _Romeo and Juliet _anyways!"

Miku smiked a weak smile.

"For compensation, how about we go do something, of your choice. I'll pay and get you whatever you want!"

'Hmmm... How about we go to the amusement park?" Miku asked. I hastily agreed. I didn't care what we did, as long as she was happy and I got my dance.

I purchased the tickets for the amusemnt park. When we walked in, suddenly I froze. Standing in the midst of the crowd were Piko, Rei, Mikuo, and Gakupo. I had totally and completely forgotten they were here! I hid behind Miku... Boy, did she smell good. I hoped they didn't see me, sadly my luck had run dry.

"Len?" they all said at once.

Miku's arms were folded and she raised an eyebrow. "You don't know Rin? This is Len's twin sister."

"Yes, we do. It's just that we didn't think we'd see her, considering the fact that we had invited her to go with us today," responded Gakupo. "So, this is where you decided to go."

"Sorry guys!" I said, eyeing them, "I just decided to meet my childhood best friend!"

"So, I'm not your best friend anymore?" Miku said with a small pout. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw their faces inflame with red, **_especally_** Mikuo's. Gross.

"I mean my all-time best friend that I haven't seen since my childhood. Better Miku-chan?"

"Yes," Miku said smiling. This time, we all blushed.

Silance.

"So where is Len?" Miku asked, looking around. I gave the guys a begging look.

"Sick apparently, swine flu," Piko said adjusting his tie.

"That sucks. Rin-chan, we should go visit your brother. I heard swine flue is really bad," Miku said slightly worried. My heart leaped, she was worried for me.

"No!"

"Why?" Miku asked, her head cocked to the side.

Quick answer, quick answer...  
"I'll go visit him. I don't want you to get sick."

'Awww!" Miku attacked me with a hug, oh god, theres that feeling again.  
The others looked at me with jealously. The only time she acted normal,(as normal as you can get being Miku) was around a few people, one of the people being me- er... Rin.

"Miku, people are watching," I whispered. She quickly pulled aside.

Silance. Again.

Rei broke the silance, "How about you come hang out with us?"

"No thanks," she said quickly.

"It's an honor. You should come hang out with us, since we're all here."

"I don't give a damn if it's an honor or not."

The boys frowned.

"Well usually, girls like you are suppost to scream and giggle, and all that shit. You should be greatful we allowed you to hang out with us. No girl declines. Like, EVER**" Gakupo empsized.

Mikuo just stood there, awkwardly eyeing Miku.

"Well, I just did."

_~Authors note~_

UPDATE FTW! Ha cha cha. xD Durrrhurrr. I'm feeling a little off today... bare with me.  
Why do I insist on making short, crappy chapters? I wouldn't know the answer to that...

Here's a lovely piece of advice for you:

"Never argue with an idiot. They'll just drag you down to their level and beat you with experince."

Absolutely true.

Now, here's my question(I keep forgetting!):

Why must people feel the need to please?

Flames welcome. If you find any mistakes, please tell me.


	9. Chapter 9

"Who gave you the right to be so cocky?" Rei said outraged.

"I guess yo haven't figured it out yet. You're in the presence of the heiress of Hatsune Inc. So, I really don't a damn about your status's and whether or not it's a privilege to hang out with you. You had better know that I know each and every one of you and are heirs to**_ MY_** company. Don't think I coundn't get your fathers' fired so easily. Get it through your head. I'm hanging out with Rin-chan and Rin-chan only. _So. Bug. Off_." And we walked away, people whispering Miku and my friends.

_Boys Dorm_

Len walked into the dark, silent dorms with a giant smile on his face. He had spent the entire day with Miku, smiling, laughing, and playing, just like they used to do. They had gone on every ride at least five times and they had stayed out until two in the morning. Nothing could have destroyed his happiness.

He walked quitely to his room to make sure he didn't disturb anyone.

Gakupo turned on the light, the other three boys sitting on the sides. Gakupo sat in the middle in an olden chair, waring a velvet robe like in those movies. Rei sat on the floor, Piko on a chair to Gakupo's left and Mikuo, with a scowl on his face, to Gakupo's right.

Gakupo had his eyebrow raised.

"So please explain the situation Len, or in this case, Rin."

Len took his wig off and took off the skirt. He had worm shorts underneath it. Len threw of the lavender shirt and put on a basketball jersey.

Len tried to sneak away from the other but Rei grabbed him before he could leave.

"Please do explain Mr. Transvestite,"  
Rei said, stressing out the last two words.

Len rolled his eyes.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"We've hardly even begun and you already have a head start," Piko said calmly.

"We just want to know if you drugged our victim to thinking you were her childhood friend or something like that," added Gakupo.

"WHAT! YOU DRUGGED MY SISTER! YOU BASTARD!**_ I WILL FUCK YOU UP!"_ **Mikuo swore, jumping up.

"W-what! N-no! I WAN'T TO BE ABLE TO HAVE BABIES! I DIDN'T DRUG HER! I DIDN'T!"

Mikuo quickly glared and sat down.

"Brainwashing? Come on Gakupo. What made you come up with that idea?" Piko said, ignoring Mikuo's outburst.

Gakupo shrugged. "Could happen!"

"Anyway, explain." commanded Rei.

"Well, I did not brainwash Miku-chan to make things clear," Len eyed Mikuo.  
"Her, and my twin sister, Rin became bestfriends when were little. 'Til fifth grade. One day, she disappeared,"  
Len paused,  
"And she reappeared here."

"Oh yeah, that was the year we moved. She decided she wanted to go to check out other schools while our parents decided for me. I guess they thought this school was the best choice..." Mikuo said.

They all nodded.

"And the reason why you're so giddy?" Rei spoke up.

"'_Rin_' convinced Miku to dance with Len at the Valentine's dance," Len said with a giant smile. The others looked at each other with shock.

They had only talked for a day, and he had already had the girl accept a dance with him! Damn, they all had to step up their game.

Len saw their faces and said:

"Well, it's only one dance. She only accepted because Rin-chan asked her to. She won't dance with anyone else because as I said before, and Mikuo you know this as well as I do, she hates guys."

"Well, I'm not going to go easy on you anymore Len," Rei said loudly.

"Me neither," said the others.

"I will win my sister's heart. And the bet!" Mikuo said, the heat rushing to his face.

"No. I will. This all invovles constant and constructive planning and you all know who is best at that," Piko said with a grin.

"Girls don't fall for nerds, Piko." Mikuo responded with a roll of his eyes.

"They don't fall for their brothers either! Much less a dumbass like you."

"Kindess wins a girls heart!" Gakupo yelled.

"All girls like the mysterious type," Rei said smirking.

"No! The athletic one!" Mikuo argued.

"No! The nice one!"

"The smart one!" All four boys started arguing.

Len happily took the opportunity to go to his room but not before whispering,  
"You're all wrong."

_~Authors note~_

_Bleh. Update._

_Eh, that's it. Anyone got any idea's?_


	10. Chapter 10

**_This chapter is dedicated to the lovely UnsubUnicorn... Because I skipped her birthday. /shot/_**

**_HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! LenMiku for you :3_**

* * *

Miku frowned. She had already called Rin's cell phone several times that day and had not received a single reply. She was desperate to know where her best friend was, since she forgot to ask during their little escapade. Her only other option was to ask Rin's twin brother.

So here she was, standing in front of a the boys' dorm trying to decide whether or not to knock on the door. If she knocked on it, she'd have to talk to those, foul, human beings. But if she didn't, she would never find out what she wanted to know about her best friend. Oh, it was such a great deilemma.

Miku took a deep breath and finally made her decision. She heard some crashing and then the click of a lock being open. The door opened quickly revealing all five disheveled boys. Their clothes were all wrinkled while their hair was all over, like they had gotten into a fight or something.

She tried to muffle her laugh and they blushed. Miku stared a Mikuo, then burst out laughing.

"What lovely boxers you have Mikuo, pink is definitely your color." Mikuo flushed, then quickly ran to his room.

She stopped laughing and crossed her arms with a raised eye brow.

"You're not going to let me in? Those fan-girls of yours are starting to glare pitchforks at me. Oh no, not daggers,**_ PITCHFORKS_**!" Miku said pointing her thumb towards the gate. The glares seemed to get even sharper.

Gakupo pushed his way in front of Rei.

"Sorry Hatsune-san. Please come in," Gakupo said, ushering her toward the sofa. He quickly brought out a tray of tea and cookies.  
"Would you like something to eat?" He asked with a gracious smile, sparkles and all. The blood rushed to Miku's face. Len saw and swore under his breath. Curse Gakupo and his sparkly attack.

"No thanks. I'm quite afraid you might slip something into it," She responded. The blush quickly diminishing.

"I'm appalled that you would think so slowly of me!" He responded in mock pain. He took a sip of tea.  
"See, nothing!" She shrugged and quickly poured herself a glass.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Piko, sitting on floor. Somehow, all the boys (Mikuo had returned) had managed to sit close to her. A bit too close for her liking. She inched herself away from, the "ninja man" aka Rei, who was attempting to sniff her hair.

"I came to talk to Kagamine-san, about Rin of course." She stood up and grabbed Len's hand and walked to a door. "We're going to need a little privacy."

They glided inside and shut the door.

She turned towards Len, who blushed, noticing the closeness, considering they had walked into a closet and all.

"Kagamine-san, where's Rin?"  
Len started sweating profusely and tried to calm himself down.

_'All I have to do is a little improve, Not hard. Not hard at all... Okay, hard, really hard.'_

"She caught what I had."

"Why isn't she answering her phone?"

"She'd contaminate it, of course."

"Where is she?"

"At her dorm."

"Which is where?"

"..."

"Kagamine-san. _Where. Is. Rin's. Dorm?_"

"Somewhere. Don't you think it's kinda stuffy in here?" He said, pulling his collar away from his neck a bit.

"Dammit! Stop stalling!"

"Well..." Len's face flushed red.

"Well what!"

"W-w-well... I'll tell you if... If... Y-you k-k-k-kiss me."

_**~Authors note~**_

_**DUN. DUN. DUUUUUUUUUN. Cliff hanger~**_

_**Don't ya just hate me right now?**_

_**MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**See you next time!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_GAH, I FREAKING HATE FANFICTION. DSAIFJBHDK. It wasn't working for me... It wouldn't let me update for anything! I'M SO SORRY._**

_**Anyways - TO THE STORY**_.

"Fine." She leaned in a gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He blushed. **Hard.**

He hadn't expected her to actually do it. All of a sudden, he had a light bulb moment. If she'd do the kiss - he wanted to get the best out of it.

"No no no, Hatsune-san."

He tipped her chin to look down on him and they look each other in the eyes. "On the lips."

Miku's stared at him, "And how would I know whether or not you would actually lead me to her?"

"Ahhh, but Madame, a true gentleman never goes back on his word."

"Says the 'gentleman' who demands kisses as payment for information." She quickly pecked him on the lips.

Len's eyes widened. She had actually kissed him._ On the lips. Him. On the lips. Kiss. Him. Miku. WHAT_? He lightly licked the area. She tasted like, a combination of sweets and citruses.

_'Either way its not a bad taste. Very unigue'_. He thought.

"Now. Where's Rin?" She asked seductively, well, as much as she could without blushing.

"At her dorm. In a room connected to our building."

She frowned. "Show me."

**_OKAY. I KNOW THIS SUCKS. I'm sorry. Don't hate me!... Well. You know what to do - But I don't blame you if you don't._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**HOLYSHIT. HOLYSHIT. HOLLLLYYYSSHHIIIITTT. I'm so sorry. Don't kill me**_.

Len and Miku walked through the maze of halls, Len occasionally stopping, to mumble something to himself. Finally, after about ten minutes of continuous movement, they stopped in front of a blue door with a yellow star on the front. Len let go of Miku's hand and smiled.

"I'm going to go and check on her real quick, then you can come in alright?" Before Miku could answer, Len had already slipped into the room, and locked it.

Inside the Room

_'Oh. My. God.** WHAT HAVE I DONE**?'_ Len thought to himself, hyperventilating. _'I should NOT have done that. How the hell am I supposed to be two people at_ once? _How how how how how?_**'** All of a sudden, a light bulb went off inside the dancer's head._ 'This could work.'_

Clink. Bang. Rustle._ 'What the hell is going on in there?'_

"Rin-chan? Are you okay?" The sounds inside stopped.

"Of course, Miku!" Rin replied. Her voice sounded kind of muffled. I really do hope she's okay.

Unexpectedly, the door swung open. Rin-chan was dressed in a orange robe, her orange plushy slippers, her black, silk pants, and a mask over her mouth. Her hair slightly messed up but overall, she looked the same, a bit red I must admit, but still the same.

'_I really hope this goes along alright. If not, I'm done for!'_ Len thought.

"Rin-chan!" Miku glided inside the room to hug her friend but was stopped.

"Miku-chan! I'm sick. No touchy!" Len/Rin said swiftly, moving into a karate pose. Miku giggled.

"Yeah, yeah." Miku sashayed into the room, inspecting it.

_'Typical Rin,"_ Miku thought. Something caught her eye, and she swiveled to the right.

"Rin. Why are there **_TIGHTY WIGHTIES_** in your room?"

Len started sweating. "Those are Len's." Miku looked at the undergarments in disgust and continued to observe the room.

_**'Ugh!**_' Len thought, picking up the used garments._ 'These aren't mine! Who wears these anyway,'_ Len checked the tag. _'Ew! I never knew Gakupo wore tighty_ _wighties. Gross dude!_' He chucked them into the wastebasket just before Miku turned around.

"Where's your brother anyway?"

"He's umm he had to leave."

"To do what?"

"Umm you know guy stuff." Smooth Len.** REAL** smooth.

"Right. So Rin-chan? Feeling better?"

_'Damn, right. Sick.** STICK WITH THE PLAN!**'_ Len quickly ran back to the bed and started to fake cough.

"Just dandy!" the dancer said, coughing. Miku eyed her suspiciously, then headed toward the kitchen. Len heard lots of clanging and banging before Miku came back, a bowl of ramen in hand. She set it on "Rin's" lap gently before pulling up a chair to sit.

"Eat up!" Len eyed the food warily. Ramen. He had had enough of it. "Miku, I- " Len turned towards the teal-headed girl. Big mistake. She was giving him the large puppy dog eyes, ears and everything. He sighed. Eating it one more time wouldn't hurt him.

When Miku turned around to grab a napkin that had fallen on the floor, he quickly gulped the entire entree down, burning his throat in the process. He started choking, and turned to the side closest to him, which happened to be where Miku was. Once she heard the noise, she quickly shot up, from right under Len's nose.

Len started clutching his nose in pain. Miku quickly ran back and forth from the kitchen to the bed to give her best friend fresh napkins and to throw away the old ones. After half an hour, the stream of blood trickled down, enough to stop Miku from having to run back and forth to stop the blood from dripping onto the bed. Miku settled back onto her seat, apologizing profusely.

"I'm really, really sorry!"

"For the last time, I'm alright. Nothing I can't handle."

"You sure? You could get a seizure, or go into a coma, or, or, or something worse!" Miku ranted, pacing around the room. She grabbed her iPhone from her pocket. "I'm calling the hospital."

"NO! Miku, I swear, you call the hospital and I'm going to tackle you to the ground, do you hear me missy? I will** TACKLE** you!" Miku gave him an odd look.

"F-Fine." She placed the phone back in her pocket. They sat in silence for a minute.

"Are you sur- "

"**YES!**" Silence. "Rin" glanced at the clock and sighed. "Miku-chan, it's getting late. Go get some rest."

"Are you sur- " Her best friend glared at her and she backed away slowly. "I'm leaving, I'm leaving. You'll call me if you need anything right? I don't trust those guys, not one bit." Miku continued her ranting.

"I'll call you okay? Len takes care of me just fine."

"I still don't trust him." 'Rin' sighed.

"I know, I know. Now go get some rest. I'll be fine. I'm kinda sleepy myself." He faked a yawn.

Miku walked closer to the bed. "Do you need me to fluff your pillows or "

"GO!"

"Alright, alright. Bye Rin-chan!" The door closed softly. When he heard the footsteps disappear, Len disposed of his mask and sighed. 'That girl. Will do anything to stay with Rin.' He grinned. 'That might not be such a bad thing.'

Back to Our Heroine

Miku sighed and placed her hands behind her head. She really was sorry. Rin must've been in real pain. Maybe she should go back and no. Rin would yell at her again. Plus, she had school tomorrow. She groaned. School. Full of blubbering fan girls, psychopath teachers, and stalker fan boys. Oh how she LOVED her new school.** NOT.**

_**Again. I am terribly sorry. Its summer and... LAGGGGGG.**_

_**I hope this longer chapter makes up for it~ **_


	13. Chapter 13

Miku slammed her locker door and reviewed her classes in her head again. It was B day so her schedule would be different from before. Her minor classes were:

**B Days**

_Cooking_

_Flower Arrangements_

_Study Hall_

_Tea Ceremonies_

_Lunch_

_Home Economics_

_Etiquette_

_Study Hall_

_Mingle Time_

She rolled her eyes. '_Mingle time. Who the hell came up with a name like that? I think the guy who made up these schedules must've been on crack. Couldn't he have said, rest of the day off or another study hall?'_

Miku strolled down the hallway with one hand on her hip and the other thrown above her shoulder, holding her brown book bag. She ignored the glares and adoring eyes that watched her every move; the glares observing her for flaws, watching for her to make a mistake while the adoring fans were monitoring her for more surprises and talents that she might possess.

Miku opened the screen door and the entire classroom went silent, minus the blubbering fan girls huddled around a group of boys. She rolled her eyes. Great. Not only did they have every single** A Day** class with her, they had this one too.

Miku walked towards the desk farthest from them again. It also happened to be inhabited by a small group of loners. It seemed as if all the people in the class refused to work with them. Not far away was a group of fans. She sat down on a stool where she was bombarded by people and their questions. Whoever had said that there were no stupid questions, they had better think again. _Twitch. Twitch._ Miku stood up and was about to yell when the door slid open revealing a young woman in a green apron. She smiled.

"Good morning class! Please take your seats. Now, where you are sitting will be your permanent seating until we finish the French Cuisine section of our cooking class." Some students groaned at the arrangements while others rejoiced.

"We have to work with Neru? This is gonna suck!"

"We get to work with** THE** Miku Hatsune. Isn't that great?"

"Ew! I have to work with this geek?"

"I can't wait to see how the Vocal's cook!"

"Yes! I get to sit with my crush!"

"I bet they'll be spectacular!"

"I don't wanna cook!"

Meiko giggled. "Now class. Grab your recipe books and aprons. Today, we're going to make crepes!" The class proceeded to follow their teachers directions.

"... and then we fold it. Easy enough. Let's start!" Gakupo said, barking orders. "Mikuo, grab the ingredients. Piko, take measurements. Len, cook them. Rei, ... Just stand there and look pretty. Girls, you can just You know what, you girls can watch. Boys, let's do this!"

The girls oohed and ahhed at the Vocal's magnificent skills. They were like professional patisseries, smooth, graceful, and not making any unnecessary movements.

The teacher walked up to the table with a clipboard and wrote down some notes. She grabbed a crepe and tasted it. She nodded slightly.

"So did everyone help in making this chocolate crepe?" The boys looked at each other.

"N-No ma'am." She shook her head and jotted down some notes.

"Acceptable presentation, great taste, and some complications in team work. 92%."

"Watch as I, Neru Akita, cook the best crepes in all of the world!" Neru grabbed all the ingredients and tried to read the instructions. She glared at the words and then threw the book at the door. "There is nothing like improvising because that is how all great creations are made!"

She threw fistfuls of the ingredients on the table and hurled them into the big mixing bowl. In a matter of minutes, the entire kitchen was covered in a sticky, green goop.

"Neru, I think you mess "

"Me? You should have told me the instructions!"

"But Neru-"

"No buts! I will do this on my own! Clean this up!" Her teammates groaned. The teacher walked up to them and eyed them wearily. They looked at Neru and the teacher nodded her head in understanding.

Miku grabbed the recipe book flipped through the many recipes and raised an eyebrow. She gathered up her teammates and read the ingredients and utensils aloud:

**Ingredients**

_1 cup all-purpose flour_

_2 eggs_

_1/2 cup milk_

_1/2 cup water_

_1/4 teaspoon salt_

_2 tablespoons butter, melted_

_strawberries_

_strawberry sauce_

_whip cream_

_almonds_

_Utensils_

_large mixing bowl_

_regular bowl_

_whisk_

_measuring cups_

_frying pan_

_spatula_

_plates_

She looked up from the recipe book and surprisingly found all the ingredients on the table. On the side were her seven partners, looking at the ground, twiddling their thumbs. She smiled at them and they blushed heavily. She set the book down and rolled her sleeves above her elbows.

"Okay! We need to give jobs! According to the directions, we need to wash the strawberries and put them in a bowl. Anybody wanna do it?" A girl with braided, Pink hair and thick rimmed glasses raised her hand up shyly.

"C-Can I do that?" The others stared at her and she backed down quickly. Miku grinned at her.

"That'd be great Luka!" The girl smiled to herself softly, a light red staining her cheeks.

The rest of the jobs were given out.

Measurer - Teto Kasane

Washing Strawberries - Luka Megurine

Mixing - Lily Spark

Ingredient Adder - Kaito Shion **_(A/N: I added Kaito just because I love you all. He won't be a main character - just a side character)_**

Ingredient Pourer - Lenka Mirrorloid **_(A/N: forgive me for the crappy Last name! I couldn't have her be related to Len so...)_**

Crepe Cooker - Rinto Mirrorloid

Decorator - Oliver Engloid _**(a/n: seriously. Don't hate me xD)**_

"Teto, make sure when you're measuring the powder, to make sure its flat, not a mound."

"Yes, Miku!"

"You're doing great Luka! Good job picking the good strawberries out. Red with no bruises. Perfect."

"T-thank you M-Miku.

"Not too fast Lily! It'll spill!"

"Yessss! Lily will do a fantastic job!"

"Good job Kaito! Just make sure none of it falls out 'kay?"

"Don't tell me what to do, woman!" Miku decided to ignore that comment.

"Make sure you pour just enough in, we don't want it to be too thick or too thin okay Lenka?"

"Understood Miku!"

"Good Rinto! It's spread evenly. Remember to flip it over quickly or it'll burn. Like this."

"Gotcha!"

"Not too much of one thing okay? We still need to be able to taste the crepes."

"Yes, Miku!"

After 35 grueling minutes of cooking, the crepes were finally finished. The desert was cooked a light, golden brown, topped with swirls of whip cream, a drizzle of strawberry sauce, and slices of strawberries as well as almonds. They licked their lips.

"They look great guys!" Miku handed each of them a plate. They looked at her surprised. They weren't supposed to eat their projects, the teacher was.

She giggled at their worried expressions. "Don't worry! These are extras. Why do you think I asked you guys to do so much? I'm sure you want to try to your own creations." They looked at each other with relieved expressions. They quickly snatched their forks up and dug in.

Once the delicacy hit their mouths, they saw stars. It was sweet and soft but it had the fruity taste with the right amount of crunch. They looked at each other wide eyed. It was amazing but what made it better was that **THEY** had made it. Them. Not anyone else.

Miku glanced at them and noticed their expressions. She looked at them with concern. "You guys okay?"

"Y-yes."

"Then what's with the expressions?" They looked at each other briefly.

"It's because we all suck at cooking!" Lily said bluntly.

"You couldn't be** THAT** bad."

"This is the first time that we **HAVEN'T** destroyed the kitchen. And the food turned out mofugly." Miku rolled her eyes slightly. That word seemed to be the "word of the week" and it was getting her nerves quite a bit.

"Destroyed as in?"

"Burned down."

"Blown up."

"Flooded."

"Gummed up."

"Chopped into pieces."

"Min- "

Miku interrupted. "I get it!" She took another bite of her crepe. "But what was so different about this time? You guys seemed to do just fine today. No mishaps what-so-ever."

"It's because Miku was here!"

"Righhhttttt." Miku said in disbelief.

"Really!" Miku denied it again. This routine happened again and again until they saw Meiko walk up hesitantly. She looked at the dish, took a fork and poked it.

Kaito looked at Miku and whispered, "Told ya we sucked at cooking."

Miku looked at Meiko and laughed a bit. "Teacher, it's perfectly edible. We've been eating it for the past few minutes."

The teacher eyed them suspiciously. "It looks edible but are there any, after effects?" The group shook their head. The teacher continued to poke up. _Twitch twitch._

_'Is she gonna eat it or what?'_ _Poke poke._ Miku couldn't hold back any longer. She took a fork, stabbed it through the crepe and shoved it in the teacher's mouth. The class went silent.

Meiko chewed the crepe slowly and then her eyes lit up. She grabbed another crepe and ate it greedily. **"HOLY SHIT! THESE ARE AMAZING!"** She stopped and eyed the table suspiciously. "Are you **SURE** you made this?" They nodded. "Well then, spectacular job!" By this time, the entire table was surrounded by the rest of the class. They eyed the crepes with hunger. They hadn't been able to eat theirs because they hadn't made extras. Miku looked at the others and they nodded. She took a large platter out which had enough crepes to feed the class. The class had the exact same reaction and the teachers. They questioned the entire table until the end of class.

"So, what recipe is this? I don't think it was in the book." The table shrugged and looked at Miku. She flushed a light red.

"It was a wing it kind of deal." Meiko raised an eyebrow.

"A wing it kind of deal?"

"Yeah, there were only five crepe recipes in there and there were six groups so I thought it'd be more original if I just made one up."

"I should take off points for not following the rules," Meiko took another bite of crepe. "But this is too good to take points off of. Plus, it looks great!"

"So what's our grade?"

"A+. I'll give you bonus if you give me the recipe." Miku laughed.

"Sure thing!"

"Damn, those crepes were delicious! Sis sure can cook!" Mikuo said through a mouth full of the treat.

"Perfect balance. Can't believe she made it up on the spot," Piko noted.

"I really need to get this recipe!" Len and Gakupo said at the same time. They looked at each other and glared.

"She can cook. Don't that beat all," Rei mumbled. The others nodded but their thoughts about the teal-headed girl were deterred by smell of the new batch of their addiction produced from across the room.

Len walked past Gakupo but not before whispering, "Tighty whities? Give me a break." All the girls could see was Gakupo's face turn bright crimson. Len smirked. Oh the glory of blackmail.

* * *

**_YAAAAYAYYYYYAAYYYAA LONGER CHA_****_AAAAPPTTEERRRSSSSS. And no romance. I'M WORKIN' ON IT. HASUBFUSEBFUBWJBA._**

**_Anyways - my school started this week so... Laaaaaagggggg. _**

**_Uh yeah. Anyways. Hope you liked the chapter. _**


	14. Chapter 14

Miku walked through the corridors, snacking on a piece of crepe. God how she loved strawberries and whip cream and nuts. They were such a great combination. She walked past a classroom and caught a waft of flowers. She marched backwards and looked inside the room then at the room number. She had missed the room. She. Missed. Room. Damn, those crepes were getting to her._ 'Note to self: never make delicious new recipes unless you have time to recuperate from brain loss.'_

* * *

Ugh. I'm in flower arranging. **_FLOWER ARRANGING?_ WHO THE HELL GIVES A GUY, FLOWER ARRANGING?** I banged my head on the table but ended up spazzing out and hit my entire face on the table. Now I have bleeding lip. This is just GREAT. At least no one else is here. But seriously, how could this day get any worse?

I caught a flash of teal at the corner of my eye. Ugh. teal hair. Wait. Teal? I sprung up and there I saw the girl of every guy's dreams. She looked just as uninterested and pretty as ever. I looked around. No Len, Gakupo, Rei, or Mikuo. Sweet. Just my time to win her over. Maybe the day **IS** getting better for me.

I stood up and walked towards, or attempted, until I tripped over my chair. And cut my lip. Again. Damn. I think I spoke too soon.

* * *

I heard a loud thump and I swiveled my chair towards the sound. On the floor was one of those Vocal members. What's-his-face Pi-something, face on the floor. I tried so hard not to laugh.

"You okay..uh...guy?" I said through muffled snickers.

"Yeah, yeah. Just great. Mind helping me up?" I hesitantly helped him up, quickly removing my arm after he steadied himself.

"You don't seem very what's that word "

"Coordinated?"

"Yeah. That." He scratched the back of his head shyly. Silence. "You might wanna clean up that lip of yours." He looked at me quizzically for a second then his eyes shot wide open.

"Right! Thanks!" I rolled my eyes. Boys. They tend to forget about the most important things sometimes. I turned to look at my partner. Luka was in my class again. I like her. She's a very sweet girl. Shy, but sweet. I switched chairs to sit beside her.

"Mornin' Luka." She peeked out of her book and I saw her flush a light pink.

"Morning M-Miku." She stuttered. Too cute! Unlike those guys at the other corner of the table. They were eying me like I was a thingymabob. No, she had no other adjective to describe the situation besides that. Stupid boys. I turned back to Luka.

"Just try to relax." I grinned widely.

"S-sure M-Miku..." God, this is why I like hanging out with girls, they're sooo much better than guys and just too adorable.

"So watcha reading?"

"A-A m-manga." She flushed a deeper red.

"Seriously? Which one is it? I read them all the time. I guess you could call me a major otaku." I giggled rubbing the back of my head.

"B-Boys Over F-f-flowers."

"Seriously? I love that one!"

"R-Really?"

"Yeah! Which volume is it?"

"V-Volume O-One. I-I c-can't f-find the o-other o-ones."

"Well I have all the ones that have come out already. You wanna borrow them sometime?"

"R-Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Really." The door flew open with groan and a strange brown haired man walked in.

"Good morning my wonderful students!" He said in full splendor, sparkles everywhere. We just stared at him. Such an eccentric person!

"We've covered all the basics and safety so now, it's time to let your creativity flow!" He snapped his fingers and bunches of flowers were lifted up through the center of the tables as well as the vases. "Today, we will use all our flower knowledge to create a masterpiece! Remember, you must work together! I **WILL** a grade on this so do not take this art lightly!" Miku glanced over and saw a worried expression cast over Luka's face, even if she had those spiral glasses on.

"A-Are y-you g-gonna b-be o-okay? W-We w-went o-over b-basics a-already a-and "

"I'll be fine! How hard could it be?"

"I-It's a-actually p-pretty h-hard."

"I'll be fine! Let's get to work!" Miku picked up a beautiful crystal vase and held it up to the light. "What do you think Luka?"

"I-It's p-pretty." She mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?"

"I-It isn't w-wide e-enough a-at th-the t-top." She sank lower into her chair and glued her eyes to the floor. Miku eyed the glass again.

"You're right." Luka shot up.

"Eh?"

"You're right. It wouldn't support the flowers right. So glad you're my partner." Luka blushed a bit harder. She noticed a pretty light blue vase hidden behind the flowers. She picked it up and showed it to Miku.

"H-How a-about th-this one?" Miku took it from her.

"It's pretty and it'll fit the flowers. Where'd you find it?" Luka pointed to a spot in the flowers.

"Talk about secluded. I didn't even see it there. You have good eyes Luka." she smiled. Miku looked at her, placed the vase on the floor and turned toward her partner. In one swift movement, she removed Luka's spiral glasses. Luka flinched and reached back for her glasses but Miku kept them from her reach.

"You have really pretty eyes and I know your eyesight isn't that bad at all. Why hide behind these glasses?" Luka grabbed them quickly and put them on her face.

"I-It's n-nothing." She turned towards the flowers. She plucked two flowers out. "Wh-What c-color sh-should we d-do?" Miku stared at her and played along.

"I'm thinking since its almost Valentines Day, I think an arrangement of reds, pinks, and whites would be nice."

"Wh-Which fl-flowers?"

"Roses, the flowers of love." The girls turned towards the voice. There was Piko, smiling lightly at the two girls. Miku glared at him and Luka looked towards the floor. Piko knelt on the floor and grabbed Luka and Miku's hand. He kissed them lightly and stood up. Luka blushed heavily while Miku wiped her hand on the back of her skirt. _'Cooties.'_

"What are you doing here ...guy?" Piko smiled. The girls around them squealed. Luka blushed a bit.

"Teacher told me that I have to work with you two ladies since all the other tables are full. So please take care of me." Miku looked around and found out that he was telling the truth. She growled and pointed to the vacant seat farthest away from them.

"Over there."

"I'd rather sit right here." He pointed to Luka's seat." Miku smiled bitterly.

"That seat would belong to Luka." He moved the seat next to it.

"Then I'll sit here. Is that okay Luka?" She nodded hesitantly. Miku grabbed a bunch of red roses, white daisies, and pink tulips.

"Cut them. Mess up and... " A dark aura protruded from Miku. _"You'll never be able to have babies again."_ Piko shivered a bit. They all turned to work on something.

"Now where are those whatchamacallisitz... " Luka mumbled.

"Whatchamacallisitz?" Piko asked curiously.

"Those little cutter things for the flowers."

"Pliers?" Miku responded.

"Yeah! Those." Piko handed them to her and she quickly grabbed them. The for ten minutes, there was complete silence except for the occasional "Pass the flower" and "Can I use that?" Finally, their creation was finished. They stood back to admire their work.

"I think it's missing something." Miku and Piko said out loud simultaneously. Luka looked at it and tilted her head to the side.

"I know what it is!" She ran to grab some ribbon behind the vase. Suddenly, there was a large clatter and on the floor were blue crystal shards and puddles of water. Luka looked at the puddle and her eyes started to water. "I-I-I, I-I d-d-didn't m-mean t-to!" She hastily bent down and tried to pick up the pieces of glass. Her hand brushed against a piece and soon, she started bleeding.

"Sure, Ms. Scholarship," sneered a brunette at the table next to them. The others in the class started to jeer at Luka too.

"Yeah, she's always trying to get attention."

"Look at her, she's hideous!"

"Tch, stupid girl. So much for a scholarship student."

"She was trying to impress Miku and look what she did."

"She cost them their grade."

Miku walked up to her and hugged her. "It's alright Luka. We know you didn't do it on purpose." Luka sobbed into her shoulder. Miku glared at her classmates and their teasing stopped immediately.

"Someone, clean this up," Piko commanded. Some fan girls quickly cleaned up the mess. During that time, Miku had managed to calm Luka down and had bandaged her hand.

"Now, its time to finish this," Miku stated.

"B-But w-we o-only h-have f-five m-minutes l-left," Luka sniffled. Miku grinned.

"No problem!" Miku turned to Piko. "Will you help us?" Piko grinned.

"Already started." He had already found started cutting the flowers. Miku raised an eyebrow.

"Impressive." She turned to Luka. "Let's do this!" Luka nodded and grabbed some ferns. Miku ran around the room and found a suitable vase. It wasn't as beautiful as the last one but it would do. It had an hour glass figure and seemed to twist around itself, creating little pathways, all going the same direction. The top of the vase waved up and down slightly.

Miku ran back to the table with the vase and grabbed some ribbon. She put the thinner white ribbon on top of the thicker purple ribbon and tied it into a gigantic bowl around the narrowest part of the vase. She poured some water at the bottom and stuck in some foam.

"Luka, Piko, give me the ferns and flowers, now!" Then handed them to her and like the speed of light, she placed the ferns and flowers in. The tables around them watched the race against time.

**"TEN!"** Luka adjusted the left and half of the back.

**"NINE!"** Piko fished the right and half of the back.

**"EIGHT!"** Miku took some of the flowers out and cut the stems to make them shorter.

**"SEVEN!**" She stuck some back inside and found the plant slightly empty.

"**SIX!"** Piko grabbed some light purple chrysanthemums.

**"FIVE!"** He handed them to Luka.

**"FOUR!"** She quickly cut the flowers at different angles, sweating slightly.

**"THREE!"** Luka handed them to Miku.

**"TWO!"** Miku swiftly positioned the flowers in different areas of the vase.

**"ONE!"** Piko, Miku and Luka stood back.

**"TIME!"** yelled the class. Luka collapsed on the floor. They had made it.

Piko stared at their collaboration. It had looked even better than before. The green ferns in the back accentuated the colors. The red, pink, and white kept the Valentine's look but the purple added just the right hint of excitement. He turned towards Miku who was talking to the scholarship student. '_Just like her'_ he thought. Theirs wasn't as big or as tall as the other groups but it still looked fantastic in its own, simple and elegant way. He walked towards his group members.

"Nice teamwork!" He raised up a hand for a high five. The girls just stared at him. He slowly put his hand down. "Or not."

"Th-Thank you, P-Piko," bowed Luka. Her face was flushed a bright red indicating her slight crush on him.

"No problem!" He looked at Miku.

"Not bad but it still doesn't mean I like you... " She huffed. She snatched her bag off of the counter, threw it over her shoulder, and walked towards the door. "Good hustling, Luka."

_'At least she doesn't hate me,'_ thought Piko.

"Two classes down, six more to go," Miku mumbled to herself. If all her classes had that much drama in it, then it was going to be a**_ VERY_** long day.

_**Yeah I fail at describing flowers and I admit this chapter was kinda slow. I had no idea how I was gonna write this chapter so I just kinda winged it... You all know that I am NOT very fond of Luka. At all... Buuuuttttt since Miku and Luka seem to go together I couldn't help to add her in. I can't believe I made both my most hated characters main... (Rin and Luka)**_

_**DAMN MY HAND HURTS. You see how much I love you all? I go through pain for you. T_T**_

_**AND YES. Luka is sweet, innocent, cute, and shy. Because I wanted her like that. And Vocaloids don't have /ACTUAL/  legit personality's so... Aheh. **_

_**I pulled from a hat the order of the pairings... BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO READ TO SEE~ Ohoho. I'm so evil. Until next time~**_


	15. Kaito Invasion and an Incest kiss?

**_OKAY SO. I KNOW I SAID I'D ABANDON THIS STORY BUT I LOVE YOU ALL TOO MUCH AND FLEXIBILITY IS GOOD, RIGHT? ... Ha. I was considering killing off Miku... but i know you'd all hate me for that so, ON TO THE CHAPTER._**

_Thud. Crash. Bang_. Luka felt a sharp pain course through her left arm. She struggled to lift herself up but once she did, she was pushed back into the wall again. _'Damn it,'_ she thought.

"What made you think you could team up with Hatsune-sama and Piko-sama, you wench!" A blond girl slapped Luka in the face, a giant smirk on her face.

"I'd understand if you were pretty but you're not!" Another girl shoved her into the wall again. "Stupid scholarship student." Luka was lifted up by a larger senior almost immediately. She started choking. The girl's grip was making her lose air.

"If you go near them again," She took out a knife **_(A/N: I got bored xD)_** and started tracing light outlines on Luka's skin, being careful not to draw any blood. "Then who knows what could happen to you or your family." Luka's eyes widened and she tried to wiggle out of the grip. The senior clenched her grip on Luka's neck.

_'Someone! Help me!'_ Luka screamed inwardly. This happened to her everyday and she hated it. What was wrong with staying at the same table as the people you admired the most? It wasn't the fact that she was a scholarship student that seemed to piss the other girls off, it was more the fact that she was ugly and they were afraid that she would somehow take their beauty. What absurd ideas!

"Hey, you! What are you doing with Megurine-chan?" The girls turned to the voice. There stood Miku, her arm on her hip.

"H-Hatsune-s-sama!" The senior dropped Luka to the ground. Luka greedily inhaled the deprived air she most desperately needed.

"What were you doing to her?" Miku asked menacingly.

She pointed to Luka. "W-We w-were j-just t-telling th-this w-wench t-to st-stop b-bothering y-you a-and P-Piko-s-sama!" The other girls nodded. Miku raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know about Piko-san but who told you she was bothering me?"

"W-We j-just th-thought "

"Well, you thought wrong Lily-sempai. I admire your devotion but this was highly uncalled for. She did absolutely **NOTHING** wrong." The girls shivered. Miku was glaring at them with such intensity, it felt like she was mentally burning their insides. "Now get out of my sight." The girls shifted slightly, not entirely sure if they should stand their ground or if they should do as she said. "I said** NOW**!" The girls scuttled out of the classroom, not daring to look back. Miku just watched them run and she scoffed. They couldn't even take what a portion of what they dished out.

"Are you alright Luka-chan?" Luka nodded and tried to get up. Miku caught her arm before she fell again. "Let's get you to the infirmary okay?"

* * *

"Done!" Miku had just finished clumsily wrapping bandages on Luka's arm. They unraveled a bit and slid. "Sorry. I'm not very good at fixing things." Luka giggled. So the famous Hatsune Miku _WAS_ bad at something.

"It's alright! I'll fix it!" Luka expertly untied the bandages and retied them. There was a silence.

"I'm sorry about those girls Luka-chan. They had no right to do that to you." Miku bowed slightly.

"I-It's a-alright! I-It h-happened e-even b-before y-you c-came h-here." Miku raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"C-Cuz I-I'm a scho- "

"A scholarship student. That's just stupid!" Miku stood up. "I'm going to go talk to those people." Miku almost walked through the door when she came up with a brilliant idea. "I change my mind. **WE **are going to go talk to them. I've got a plan." Miku whispered something into her ears and Luka froze.

"I-I c-can't! We have class!"

"Oh, it's study hall. We'll be fine."

"B-But b-but I c-can't!"

"Oh, you will." Miku grinned sadistically. "Or I'll make you." Luka shivered. "I'll be right back." A few minutes later, she came back, a gigantic bag in hand. "Let's do this!"

* * *

Luka looked into the mirror, flabbergasted. THAT was her? Miku grinned at Luka's new look.

Her glasses were taken (stolen) by Miku and were replaced with contacts, showing her ocean blue eyes **_(a/n: They ARE blue, right?)._** Her hair had been let out of the tight braids and they cascaded down her shoulders to her waist, giving her the appearance of a doll. Miku had applied some blush on her cheeks, put on some mascara, and a tiny dab of lip gloss and it was like she had turned into a new person. Luka touched her face again.

"You like?"

"I love it!" Luka squealed. She tackle hugged Miku and they ended up crashing to the floor, spilling over the contents of the make up bag. They giggled.

"You stopped stuttering. One of the steps to get our plan in action. Next step, you get to go and beautify their pants off!" Luka froze again.

"I don't want to!" She wailed. "They might attack me again! Or worse!"

"Thought of that already." Miku handed Luka a headband. Encrusted on it were the words, property of Hatsune Miku, in bright red jewels. "Now, the more fan boys you have, the more protection you get, so charm their butts off!"

"How exactly am I going to do that?"

"Just be yourself!" Miku grabbed her make up bag as well as Luka's hand and rushed to the classroom.

Miku burst into the room. "Everyone! Please meet my new best friend, Megurine Luka-chan!" She announced, grabbing Luka and shoving her into the room. Luka froze and ran to her chair in the back corner of the class. She put her head down. The class was quiet for ten minutes. At one time, the boys had automatically made a beeline for the new and improved Luka. Miku just stared. She hadn't thought it would work _THAT_ fast. The class had already burst into some excited, and some fearful murmurs.

"THAT'S Meguirne Luka?"

"Yeah! That's the scholarship student?"

"SHE'S Hatsune-sama's best friend?"

"Oh man. We are in DEEP shit!"

"She's too cute!"

"That's how she actually looked like? Dayumn."

Luka just stared at the situation, Miku amused. had just acquired a heavy amount of fan boys and the girls who had bullied her before had already started spouting apologies. Now no one could mess with her now. If they did, they would have to face the wrath of Luka's fan boys and if they still thought they could win, they would have to think over messing with the most powerful company in the entire world. Miku doubted anyone would be stupid enough to mess with either.

All of a sudden, there was a large yelp. Miku turned toward the noise. Luka was gasping for air, a frightened look on her face. "Miku-chan! Save me!" She yelled. Miku tried to go through the circle but was pushed back, unaware of the eyes watching her futile attempt. She tried several more times but had and had no progress, just some scratches.

She glared at the boys. It's not like she could fight them. It would cause too much drama and she liked to tend to stay out of it. She quickly stood up and cupped her hands around her mouth. Before she could say anything, a loud voice boomed at the group of males.

**"CAN'T YOU GUYS SEE SHE'S SCARED?**" The sea of boys quickly shut up and stared at the girl and realized the person was right. They turned to the voice and saw the Vocal's glaring at them. The boys quickly opened into a path. Len rushed inside and took Luka out of the middle of the circle.

"You okay?" He asked, turning towards the girl. She hiccuped and nodded.

"Th-Thank y-you." She mumbled. Miku ran to her. She nodded a quick thank you to Len. He nodded in reply.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"I-I'm cl-claustrophobic." Miku's guilt hit her in the stomach. It was her fault! If she had known she wouldn't have put her into that situation. She would've figured out another solution but it was too late now. There was only one thing for her to do now.

Miku walked to a desk in the middle of the classroom and stood on top of it. "All of you listen. Luka has claustrophobia so no crowded spaces. Everyone got that?" The class nodded hastily. "Good." She jumped off the desk and headed back towards Luka. "I'm really sorry about that. I didn't know." Luka shook her head.

"It's fine! But are you okay?" Luka asked, looking at Miku

"What do you mean?" Luka pointed to the scratches on her arms. "Oh. Those. Yeah, I'm fine. Happens all the time." Miku wiped some blood off. Kaito** grabbed her arm and lifted her up, princess style. He seemed to appear out of no where.

"What the hell are you doing?" Miku screamed, trying to wiggle out of his hold. Kaito just ignored it and kept walking.

"I'm bringing you to the infirmary of course," his tone indicated that it was an obvious answer.

"I can walk by myself! Put me down Where did you even come from!?" Kaito just smirked.

"Don't wanna! And the classroom, duh."

"Why?" Miku whined.

"Cuz, I like you." Miku froze for a second and her heart skipped a beat, then started thrashing again.

"**YOU LIAR**! You don't even know me!" Kaito raised an eyebrow.

"I would. If you actually let me get to know you, M-Iku-chan!" he teased, his eyes flashing. In reality, Kaito really _did_ know Miku, and she too, knew him. It pained him that she had forgotten him, but quickly shoved the feeling aside.

"Dammit! Let go of me you pervert! And who said you could address me so formally?" Kaito dumped her on the infirmary bed and pointed his thumb towards his chest.

"I did! Now where are those bandages?" They appeared in front of him. He turned towards the mysterious person and jumped slightly. "When'd you get here Megurine-san?"

"I followed you."

"Well, let me bandage her wound real quick." Kaito said. He grabbed Miku's arm roughly and applied some of the Neosporin, being careful not to irritate her wound. He grabbed the bandages and attempted to wrap them around her arm. After five minutes, he finally got them to stay on. Miku moved slightly and they fell. Kaito just blushed. "Hehe. I guess I'm not so good at medical stuff."

Miku looked at the bandages and giggled a bit. "That's alright!" He blushed._ 'She's so cute...I wonder when she'll notice it's actually me.'_

Miku motioned for Luka who came and bandaged the wounds quickly. Miku slid down the bed and lifted her arm into an L form. "See! All better!"

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap. Miku looked up from her book to look into honey colored orbs. She turned back to her book. She could feel eyes boring into her back. Tap. Tap. Tap. She looked up again, this time, into blue and green colored orbs. She looked back at her book again. Tap. Tap. Tap. Miku growled. Tap. Tap. Miku stood up and looked at the source of the tapping. "Could you PLEASE stop that racket?"

Rei looked at her, amused. "Why should I princess?"

Miku glared at him. "I'm trying to study. And **_DON'T_** call me princess." She seethed.

"So what if you're trying to study? And I can call you that if I want." A vein popped from her head.

"Other people can't study either."

"Why would these people be studying princess?"

"Because it's S-T-U-D-Y hall." Rei just shrugged. Miku slammed her book shut and stood up. She walked towards the door.

"In that case, I'm leaving. Sayonara."

"She was right you know," Piko said, closing his biology book. "The tapping was getting on MY nerves too."

"Sorry."

"Mou you made her leave," Gakupo frowned.

Len stood up hastily "Then let's follow her! I bet I'll find her first!" Len grinned at his friends. He ran out of the classroom, top speed. Gakupo and Piko followed hastily behind. Rei and Mikuo sighed and proceeded to follow.

* * *

Mikuo walked up to a group of gossiping girls. "Do you know whe- " The girls squealed. '_Damn. Not again.'_ I've asked over 60 girls at this school if they had seen Miku-chan and all they did was squeal! I'm nice and all but there is a limit!

I sighed and turned around only to bump into someone. I looked down and saw Miku's newly proclaimed best friend on the floor. She was rubbing her head, probably cause of our impact. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Ne," She looked up. "Miku-chan's best friend." She blushed.

"I-It's M-Megurine L-Luka."

"Right! Luka-chan! Do you know where Miku is?" She nodded and pointed to the east end of the corridor, the opposite end of which I was walking to.

"Sh-She w-went t-to th-the g-garden," Luka stuttered. I gave her a grin and hugged her.

"Thank you Luka-chan!" I ran to the garden, a large trail of smoke trailing behind me. That's right, smoke. I found her sitting on a hammock tied between two apple trees reading When She Woke*. I snuck behind one of the trees. I am going to scare my sister out of her wits! I tip-toed closer to the hammock. _'Almost_ _there.'_

"I know you're there Mikuo."

'_Damn.'_ I walked in front of her. Her eyes were glued on the page contents. "I guess you caught me."

"Obviously. You make more noise than an elephant does."

"Ouch! That hurt me Miku-chan!"

I jumped into the hammock, being careful to not to squish her beneath me. She attempted to kick me in the face so I turned my body the exact same direction as hers.

"Get off the hammock fatty!" She squealed, holding on the hammock for what I assumed was dear life.

"C'mon, have some brotherly love!" I couldn't help but to blush at my own statement.

"We've seen each other everyday for most of our life's." I huffed childishly. I could see her trying not to laugh.

She burst out into a fit of giggles. I could feel the blush going to my face again. God, her and her stupid cuteness. I poked her side lightly. She just sat there and stared at me. I could feel her body shift and I felt a hand poke my side. Don't laugh at me when I say it but I spazzed. When I spazz, I don't just twitch, I twitch with all parts of my body. She poked me again and I tried not to spazz, but, I failed and I went flying. She poked me again and I fell out of the hammock. She laughed.

"Told ya to get out of my hammock fatty."

"I'm not fat!" I groaned. I heard her get off the hammock and I opened an eye. Her hand was outstretched to me. I grabbed it and she lifted me off the floor. I groaned again and rubbed my back side. "Please, never. Ever. Do that. Again."

"Never would've happened if you would've listened to me in the first place."

"Sure, sure." She turned back towards the hammock and was about to get back on when I grabbed her arm. Everything happened in slow motion and I have no idea what made me do it, but I did. _I kissed her._ The moment they touched, I felt this kind of static electricity rush through me and I could tell she feel it too. I pulled away quickly. "Thanks for helping me up!" And I ran. I had kissed my sister. I could barely believe it, my chest was tight and cheeks flushed. Heart racing... The running didn't really help. I just hope she didn't hate me; that would really kill me.

* * *

She walked to the library, stupid brother! He had kissed her. **_KISSED HER._** Isn't that incest!? Illegal? Miku couldn't help but feel sort of violated. But in one way or another, deep, **deep**, down inside, she liked it. She'd never admit it, she'd rather die.

Even so, she still liked it.

* * *

_*I know I said I wouldn't make Kaito a main character but... I lied. xD_

_*I DO NOT OWN When She Woke. Wish I did though._

_So um, how was it? Did i do well? Considering I hate Luka, Miku, **AND** Kaito? _

_On another note, I'll probably continue this story, finish it even. That is, **IF** i don't hit MAJOR writer's block (and maybe get a few more reviews? Maybe?). And that seems to happens often. _

_Drop a review, helps to keep me motivated, in my time of need. Meaning, like now. xD_

_HOPE YOU ENJOYED~_


End file.
